1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby seat and more particularly to such a baby seat which has its seat back shell configured to show the shape of animal for positively securing one of a set of animal-shaped seat cushions selected by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional chairs commonly have a broad area seat not suitable for the sitting of an enfant or young child. There are baby seats specifically designed for babies. A regular baby seat commonly comprises a seat shell, a seat back and adjustable straps for securing the set shell and the seat back to the seat and back of an adult chair for adult so that a baby can be carried in the baby seat on the adult chair. However, a baby may be not willing to sit on a baby seat that is attached to an adult chair. When sitting on a baby seat at an adult chair, the baby will become unpleasant soon, troubling the parents.